mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clash of Nations (Map Game)
Game Algorithm Location *Defending Nation: +10 *On Border: +8 *City near border +6 No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Power Land is always aplicable, Navy is only aplicable when an attack on the coast is made. Air attacks must be plausable, if you have no air bases in the region you can't use it. Space forces are only applicable if nation is of appropriate technology, and of enough infrastructure. This means no rockets or space centers=No space force or space infrastructure required to build said space space force. *Large aerial assault capability +3.5 *Large naval assault capability + 3.5 *Large land assault capability +3.5 *Large space assault capability +3.5 *Medium aerial assault capability +3 (if enemy has no aerial power) +2 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no naval power) +2 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +3 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +2 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Medium space assault capability +3 (if the enemy has no space power) +2 (if the enemy has space power) *Small aerial/naval/land/space capability: +1 Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. Power is averaged in a coalition war. Power is a multipler for development. Tiers Economic Tier 1 No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game. Tier 2 No more than 7 tier two nations at once Tier 3 Tier 4 Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Military Tier 1 No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game. Tier 2 No more than 7 tier two nations at once Tier 3 Tier 4 Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Industrial Tier 1 No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game. Tier 2 No more than 7 tier two nations at once Tier 3 Tier 4 Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier. Technological WARNING: '''Tier 3 and below are unable to hold any sort of interplanetary colonies without help from Tier 2 or Tier 1 nations. Tier 4 and below lack any sort of capability for space travel, and thus require some extensive research to achieve Tier 3 technologically. Tier 1 No More than 5 tier one nations at once, also this is Out of character knowlege, I don't want to see tiers menitoned in game. Also take note: Tier 1 nations are the only ones with the capabilities to manage NPC interstellar colonies, and larger interplanetary colonies. Tier 2 No more than 7 tier two nations at once. These, while they can manage smaller interplanetary colonies, or orbital Lagrangian colonies, cannot actively engage in interstellar travel, although research required to do so may be useful. Tier 3 These nations have the capability to establish a space program, but have no capacity to establish colonies in space. Tier 4 Tierless Any nation not listed above has no tier '''Points: *Tier 1 nations get plus 20 *Tier2:+15 *Tier 3:+10 *Tier 4:+5 *1 tier above enemy:+2 *2 Tiers above enemy:+4 *3 Tiers above enemy:+6 *4 Tiers above enemy:+8 Tier 1 invading a tierless nation: +10 These are subject to change over time, though there are restrictions on movement. To push a nation out of a tier (IE you want to enter tier 1 or 2 but they are full) you need to have a larger economy and be all around better than them. Power Caps: Each Tier has caps on it's power: *Tier 1:No Cap *Tier 2:8.5 *Tier 3: 6 *Tier 4:4 *Tierless:3 WMDs A WMD is a Nuclear, Biological, Chemical, Radiological, or any other weapon that causes death and destruction on a large scale. *+5 for using a WMD on a military target *+10 to attacker for deployment against a minor city, -5 to defender *+15 for a major city, -10 to defnder *+30 for capital, -30 to defender. Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 *Aiding an Ally: + 10 *Pre-emptive Strike: +10 *Reconquest of core region: + 12 *Unification: +15 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *Counter attack:+5 Modifiers: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 *Democratic government supported by people: + 5 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 *Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender *Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility *Undergoing revolt: -14 *No Government:-25 Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! Lead nation's motive, not average. Population *Greater than 100 million +30 *Greater than 50 million +15 *Greater than 30 million +5 *Less than 30 million + 2 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 5 *5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x: +20 Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on your continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent, in polar regions or outside Earth.(unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6. Allies *Leader Nations: +10 each participating *Military aid: + 5 each participating *Supplies: + 4 each participating *Cultural Support: +2 each participating *Vassal: -2 each participating Vassal is an L:-5 *Withdrawal: - 2 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid Recent Wars Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Military, Economic and Infrastructural developmentEdit Military, economy, and Infrastructure can be developed as the game progresses. Each turn you may develop 2 of the catagories. Infrastructure applies only to defenders and is not multipled by power. Development points last 20 turns each. NPC development is a bit confusing. NPCs develop in this order: Infrastructure-Milititary and Infrastructure-Economy, Giving them 10 points in Military and economy and 20 points in infrastructure. Treaty Breaking *Attacker breaks non-aggression pact/treaty: -5 *Attacker breaks alliance: -10 Multiple Fronts *-20 for fighting on 2 fronts *-15 for every front after